Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been proliferation of various user devices (e.g., mobile phones, tablets, etc.) in physical spaces (e.g., offices, buildings, homes, etc.), in automobiles (e.g., directional, accelerometer, etc.), personal sensors (e.g., health and wellness), and the like, wherein the user devices may include various wired and/or wireless sensors (e.g., for audio, video, various data measurements, etc.) which may be capable of collecting and displaying various information items associated with other user devices, other sensors, the user environment, and the like. For example, a user may be in or on a vehicle (e.g., an automobile, a boat, a motorcycle, a bicycle, a plane, etc.) where in addition to a user device (e.g., a tablet, a mobile device, etc.), there may be various sensors, gauges, and instrument panels for determining and displaying various information items associated with the vehicle, the user, the user environment, and the like. However, a user may have limited capability for interfacing with the multiple devices and/or for ascertaining relevant and valid information presented via a given device/display. Accordingly, service providers and device manufacturers face significant challenges to enabling utilization of and interface with multiple devices, sensors, displays, and the like at a given setting.